


A Breath Of Air

by awriterisfine



Series: The Break Up Before and After [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterisfine/pseuds/awriterisfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, sequel to “I Feel Like I’m Going To Die”<br/>This is what happens when Blaine comes back to Kurt when Kurt and Sebastian have already started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath Of Air

A knock on the door woke Kurt up easily. He was used to Rachel forgetting her keys after leaving the apartment. As much as he himself forgot his keys, she forgot hers just as much. Lazily he lifted his head from where it was currently resting on Sebastian’s chest, to check the time. It was just past eight o’clock in the morning and he vaguely recalled Rachel mentioning that she was meeting with Brody for an early Sunday breakfast.  
Another knock and Kurt knew he had to get up from his comfortable position in his bed. He went to push up from the bed, but the arm around his waist kept him pinned.  
“Sebastian, you’ve got to let me up.”  
“It’s Sunday, and you don’t have work,” Sebastian mumbled sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes, “Stay in bed, sleep, and then we can have morning sex.”  
Kurt giggled, leaning up to kiss the side of Sebastian’s neck, “You know, the faster you wake up and let me go, the faster I get rid of Rachel at the door, then the apartment is ours for most of the day.”  
“Fuck, Kurt.”  
“That sounds about right, but I have to get up first.”  
Sebastian huffed, but released Kurt nonetheless. He sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he watched Kurt scramble slightly for clothes. Sebastian didn’t miss the fact that although Kurt managed to find his own sweats, Kurt had inadvertently grabbed Sebastian’s old lacrosse t-shirt. The image made Sebastian grin, and it twisted something in his gut. He was enjoying the somewhat domestic life, he wasn’t sure if he ever would, but he thought that it was mostly due to Kurt that it felt nearly effortless and he liked that it meant something more than just the sex.  
Kurt left Sebastian with a kiss, that Sebastian tried to pull Kurt into his lap, and Kurt knew where that would lead to immediately, and it was not the time, yet, for them to be caught up in each other.  
The knocking was still persistent, eager.  
Kurt opened the door, keys in hand, “Rachel relax, I have your keys so you won’t be late for your- Oh. Blaine,” exclaimed Kurt, realizing that it wasn’t Rachel at the door, “What are you doing here?” He asked, still shocked enough that his voice didn’t muster the cold edge that the voice inside of his head was thinking.  
“I miss you,” Blaine said, eyes wide and brown, full of regret, “So much, Kurt-“  
“Blaine look-“  
“No, I understand, but I just, I can’t keep doing this. Not even talking to you, it’s killing me Kurt. We mean so much to each other and –“ Blaine cut himself off when he saw Sebastian walk up to the door way, pants hanging low and without a shirt on, “What’s he doing here?” He demanded.  
“I’m his boyfriend,” Sebastian explained, coming up behind Kurt, wrapping an arm loosely over his waist and send Blaine a shit eating smirk from over Kurt’s shoulder, “It’s kind of something we do, sleepovers on the weekends when he’s not too busy working and when I’m not overrun with school. It also helps when Rachel is out late or gone early, leaves us more time to enjoy each other’s company.” Sebastian was sure to stress that they were doing more than watching movies on the couch or discussing the latest pop hits when he was over.  
“So what was it that you wanted Blaine?” Kurt asked, ignoring Sebastian’s comment.  
“Why are you with him? Kurt don’t you remember what he did to me? Or do you even remember anything he’s done in the past? When he wanted me? Does your dad even know about this?”  
Kurt felt Sebastian stiffen, he knew it was out of anger, the grip on his waist tightened a bit, but Kurt only sighed.  
“It isn’t any of your business why I’m with Sebastian. And everything is in the past right now. We became friends when I moved out here. My dad does know about Sebastian, as we’ve been dating for the last three months, all of which you’ve never expressed any desire to contact me, not even before Sebastian and I started dating. He likes Sebastian,” Kurt sniffed, “That’s all you need to know.”  
“But Kurt-“  
“Please leave Blaine. I don’t want to talk to you anymore. And don’t try to talk to me again, I’ll be sure to contact you if I feel the need to reconnect.”  
“Which probably won’t be for a while, so fuck off,” added Sebastian, earning him an elbow to the gut.  
“I’m sorry, I have to do this for me,” with that last statement Kurt shut the door and turned to face Sebastian, letting out an exhale of breath.  
“How are you doing?”  
“Well,” Kurt glared playfully, “I could have handled it without about somebody’s input.”  
Sebastian shrugged, resting both hands on the small of Kurt’s back, “I’ll always be there for you, so you don’t have to handle it alone.”  
Kurt smiled and laced his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him closer so he could more easily connect their lips together, “I know, and I think I can get used to that.”  
“That’s good,” Sebastian agreed, “Because I don’t think I could stay away even if I tried. Especially since I’ve found that I like you out of bed and not just in it, I think you’re going to have some serious trouble keeping me away, and your ass is too hot to give up.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes, “Ever the romantic.”  
“I can’t even remember why I pursued him in high school,” Sebastian shook his head.  
“Over enthusiastic libido blinded you from my obvious wit and charm.”  
“That’s right,” he nodded accordingly; “I was young and foolish.”  
“As long as we’re on the same page.”  
“I’m so lucky.”  
Kurt cocked his head, “Oh are you?”  
“Well, of course, so are you, to have me, but I get to have you. Seeing Blaine severely pissed me off, he doesn’t have the right to ask for your forgiveness. Not after what he put you through. And I just think about how lucky I am to have you.”  
Kurt gave Sebastian a smile, one he liked to save for moments like these, “I think I’m lucky too, because I don’t think I can let you go either.”  
“I wouldn’t let you,” and Sebastian sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
